


Fleeting

by redhoodparker



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodparker/pseuds/redhoodparker
Summary: Your lives are constantly moving, with certainties and deadlines, but with Reggie, you forget that your future is uncertain, and finally live in the moment.
Relationships: Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my tumblr, but the original was written by me in high school and adapted into a reggie x reader fic. The people who follow me on tumblr voted on it being a reggie fic, so if you want to vote on future fics, go follow me over there (redhoodparker-writes). it's a short one because the original, being a high school assessment, had a word limit.

When you first met Reggie, you felt drawn to him. You couldn't explain it, but it wasn't something you wanted to. He was chaotic and you were organised. Your lives were very different, a high school student studying to get into an Ivy League college, and a high school drop-out in a rock band. Because of this, you lives were drawing you apart. Individually, you had patterns, your set routines, and while he had a routine of song writing and trying to get gigs, his life held no consistency. But when you were together, you could forget about your commitments, and live in the moment, borrow some of his chaos and enjoy the maybes you didn't get to enjoy.

Your relationship together was uncertain. You had Reggie, and Reggie had you, but with your life's agenda, and his fast pace, so time was not something you had. Both of you were afraid of the future of your relationship - if one together even existed - but neither of you wanted to mention your fears, afraid that the uttering of those words would bring forward the expiration dated.  
So instead, you held him close as he whispered to you impossible promises of forever, leaving soft kisses as impermanent tattoos.

Moments with Reggie held no structure, no schedule. Together you were free to live and pretend that everything was fine. You had all the time in the world when you were with Reggie, able to pretend that you would spend the rest of your life with the man you loved. A contrast of two lives; the fleeting, childish life you lived together, wrapped in the arms of the other, and the fast-paced, semi-structed life you had to live in your day-to-day. Both of you wished for something more than the life you lived apart, wanted the life you lived away from the pressure of planning your futures, but in a world where you needed to be certain, 'maybe's very quickly became 'no's. So you blinded yourself to your pressure and stress by looking into his soft eyes, and let yourself live in a fantasy.

\--

Head down, moving at the same rushed pace of the faceless strangers weaving through the city. You pull your jacket close to try and trap the warmth that leaked from you into the frosty air. Hands gripped around the lapels with your arms crossed over your chest, you try to shrink into yourself, and away from the eyes of those with seemingly-certain lives. You moved with purpose towards the one that made you feel the uncertain. Towards the one who made you feel truly loved. Narrowly avoiding bumping into the other bodies leaking warmth, on their own missions.

Eyes down, watching your fast-moving feet, afraid someone may see you and the look in your eyes. They would ask questions, questions that you could not answer. In the mundane of the city, eyes were supposed to show boredom or stress, show the same as everyone else. You could not, would not, show the emotion in your own. 

You slip through a gap quickly, escaping the bustling crowd and moving towards your meeting place, the same one where you had met Reggie for the last few months. Taking a shuddering breath - an icy breeze cuts through your jacket, no more rushing figures blocking the chill - you step through the concrete arch entrance. 

Head up now, you look over the mellow crowd to try and spot him, by the tree you had quickly claimed as yours. A soft smile crosses your chilled face when you spot him, before you move forward, carefully avoiding others who had found a home here, just as you and Reggie had. 

Eyes up, you send a soft smile to an older gentleman, who looks up from his conversation as you move past him. He turns back after a second and continues to talk in a hushed voice. You look back to your tree, vision blurring slightly a the edges. Not once did you stop moving forward, towards Reggie.

The trees rustle softly, shaken by the cool breeze. You breathe into your hands, trying to add some warmth to your numbing fingertips. You can feel the cold in your fingertips, the tip of your nose, and your ears, and you pull your sleeves over you hands, trying in vain to trap some warmth. The cold had moved in quickly, and you were ill prepared for the frost. 

Arms wrapped around your body, you mutter a simple greeting and softly sit on the damp grass. You place a simple bouquet of flowers beside you and smile in his direction. 

You talk for hours, updates on school, your new job, and your families flow in the conversation that is occasionally littered with soft laughs. The air drops in temperature slowly as the autumn sun sets. Coats are pulled even closer to shield bodies from the breeze, and beanies are pulled further down. 

You glance at your watch and notice that if you don't leave not, you'll be late. Always with the deadlines. You stand slowly, using your hand on the grass to stop yourself from losing balance. You wipe the remaining tears from your cheeks, kissing your fingertips and pressing them to the top of your headstone in front of you. You pull some flowers from the bouquet and place them on the three headstones, marked _Reginal_ , _Alexander_ , and _Luke_. You place a kiss on your fingers to press to each of the headstones, muttering 'i love you' to Reggie's.

Another breeze slips through the trees, the leaves whistling their goodbyes to you as you turn and walk away until next week.


End file.
